Cor meum
by JaiKu
Summary: Porque cuando vio por primera vez a la menor de los Cullen, entendió que todo lo que ocurrió fue necesario, ya que ahora ese es su futuro, esa niña angelical que con un solo toque puede iluminar el lugar más oscuro dentro de Black. One shot RenesmeexJacob


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom -el cual anda medio muerto- pero, soy fan de la saga desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja, la bella Renesmee con el imponente Jacob Black. Así que nada, espero que lo disfruten. (L)

 _Aclaraciones:_

-Contiene spoilers si es que no has visto "Amanecer 2" o leído el libro.

-Se ubica luego del final de la saga.

-Posible OoC. Me disculpo de ante mano.

 **¡Sin más preámbulos, a leer!**

* * *

 **One shot: "Cor meum."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tu amor es mi vuelta de página_

 _Donde sólo quedan las palabras más bellas._

 _Cada beso es una línea cursiva, cada roce es una frase redefinida._

 _Renuncio a lo que he sido…_

 _Por lo que tú eres."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente. |**

- _Jacob._

Ese simple susurro irrumpiendo la inmensidad del silencio que se formó naturalmente entre ambos, es suficiente para que el moreno deje de observarle con detenimiento, como si estuviera admirando su belleza innata junto a su carisma que se irradia en cada pequeño gesto o suspiro, en sus iris avellana tan característicos, destellando como el sol, como el atardecer reflejado en el mar.

Y es que no quiere asustarle, que tenga una errada imagen de sí mismo, por ende, le sonríe amistoso, evitando el mirarle del modo mencionado, con devoción.

 _Aunque ese es todo un reto para Jacob Black._

 _ **¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la pequeña es el cable que le mantiene unido a la tierra y al mismo tiempo las alas que le permiten saborear el cielo azul?**_

 _Su tesoro más preciado, la dueña de cada sonrisa y alegría._

-¿Qué ocurre Nessie?-Pregunta con suavidad, tomando un mechón claro de cabello femenino entre sus dedos, enredándolo en su índice y dejando que la onda formada se deslice lento hasta caer con gracia.

El viento mece las copas de los árboles junto al prado que se extiende, desprendiendo pequeños pétalos blancos que danzan al compás del ligero revoloteo de las mariposas, las cuales se deslizan y tienden a detenerse en las pálidas manos de la menor, hipnotizadas por su aroma a miel y vainilla.

Tal como Black se embriaga de ese perfume dulce de Renesmee, sintiendo su alma fundirse lentamente en cada tic tac, en cada segundo que transcurre y ella sigue así, a su lado, con las mejillas rosadas por la sangre que corre por sus venas, delatando su parte mortal.

-¿Estaremos juntos por siempre?- Musita con una margarita entre sus palmas, fijando sus orbes almendrados en los oscuros y profundos del varón, con la inseguridad escondida entre sus matices y en ese ligero temblor de sus rosados y femeninos labios.

Y es ahí cuando Jacob entiende que Renesmee es mucho más receptiva e inteligente de lo que todos creyeron, y que tal vez, todo ese tiempo que pasó intentando ser sutil con sus sentimientos hacia ella, fue en vano.

Porque Nessie sabe lo que susurra el rápido palpitar de su corazoncito, y necesita la seguridad de que aquellas emociones tan puras e inocentes que comienzan a brotar de su pecho son correspondidas por él.

Aun cuando ella intuye la respuesta, necesita escucharlo. Desea oírlo y poder guardar ese preciado momento por el resto de su eternidad, recordarlo cuando la tristeza invada su espacio y el pánico regrese sin advertencias de por medio.

-Sí, Renesmee. Estaremos juntos por siempre, te lo prometo.-Habla sincero, con la determinación flameando en sus achocolatados ojos, tomando la delicada diestra de la chica entre sus dedos siniestros, con sumo cuidado, casi como si fuera una caricia.

Ella separa un poco sus párpados y deja que sus pupilas se fusionen con las de Black, uniendo sus almas en ese simple contacto, con el juramento silencioso que ambos pondrán de su parte para que esto que está surgiendo alrededor de ellos, sea cada vez más intenso y fuerte.

Y entonces las comisuras de la chica se elevan hasta dar con esa encantadora sonrisa, esa a la cual Jacob se hizo adicto, esclavo del cosquilleo que florece en su interior junto a ese cúmulo de sentimientos capaces de hacerle flotar entre toda la espesa niebla de su pasado, entre los agujeros que el ayer fue dejando.

Porque cuando vio por primera vez a la menor de los Cullen, entendió que todo lo que ocurrió fue necesario, ya que ahora ese es su futuro, esa niña angelical que con un solo toque puede iluminar el lugar más oscuro dentro de Black.

Esa curva es todo lo que él necesita para saber que las cosas marcharán a su ritmo, pero siempre sujetando los dedos de Nessie.

Esa promesa es todo lo que ella necesita para comprender que están destinados, no por reglas lobunas o simples atracciones, sino que por un amor pulcro que se siente, se saborea y se puede vislumbrar.

 _Jacob esperará a Renesmee._

 _Y Renesmee desea pasar esa espera con él._

Y las mariposas emprenden vuelo al sentir la brisa llamarles, decorando el firmamento de bellísimos tintes, llevando ese juramento enredado entre sus alas, asegurando que cada día regresarían para recordarlo.

 _Para hacerle saber al mundo que Nessie y Black están unidos, y no hay nada que pueda separarles._

 **Ni los Vulturis o Sam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No pude evitar pedirte que lo dijeras de nuevo_

 _Intenté escribirlo, pero no encontré un bolígrafo_

 _Daría todo por escucharte decir una vez más_

 _Que el universo fue hecho…_

 _Para ser visto sólo por mis ojos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Un secreto? Escribí esto durante la clase de "Investigación" jsjsjs, estuve tentada en ponerle así al OS pero no le pegaba para nada, así que desistí. Espero que les haya gustado, si pudieran dejarme un review se los agradecería muchísimo (L) Que tengan un buen viernes.

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _ **Jaaii.**_


End file.
